


Untitled dark!fic

by peet4paint



Category: Glee
Genre: Dark, F/M, Humiliation, Incest, Partner Betrayal, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peet4paint/pseuds/peet4paint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck is sterile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled dark!fic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this thread](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/8721.html?thread=15427089#t15427089) at glee-kink-meme. This is DARK. Please do not read unless you are used to dark!fic.

“So I just got back from the doctor,” Puck says, cornering Quinn. “Guess what, he says I’m **sterile**.”

“That’s not possible,” Quinn says, arms wrapped around her belly.

“Right. Whatever,” Puck says. “I want my money back. I need more dip.”

“Fine,” she says. She pulls her wallet from her purse, handing Puck a ten dollar bill.

Puck shoves the money in his back pocket. “I hope whoever it is can handle ice, ‘cause you’re one frigid bitch.”

Quinn shoves the wallet back into place, blinking back tears. Then, unbidden, the memory of that night comes back to her, the night she lost everything.

***

 _“Quinny, what’s wrong?” he said, brushing her hair back from her forehead._

 _“Nothing. It’s nothing Daddy. Finn’s just being stupid,” Quinn said._

 _Quinn’s dad pulled her more firmly into his lap. “Nonsense. My girl doesn’t ever have to put up with that. Not from a boy. What did he do?”_

 _“He didn’t _do_ anything. He’s just…” her voice trailed off as she shivered._

 _“He’s trying to force you, isn’t he?” When Quinn didn’t respond, he tugged her by her hair, hard. “Isn’t he?”_

 _Quinn felt tears forming on her lashes. She tried to blink them back. “No. No, Daddy. Finn’s a nice boy. He never tries anything with me.” She felt one tear slip free, streak down her cheek. “Really.”_

 _“And why would he,” he said, pinching her side. “The amount of weight you’ve put on lately, instead of Homecoming Queen, you’ll get the title of Pork Princess. Do you really want to be representing yourself that way? Representing me that way?”_

 _Quinn sighed, said, “No, Daddy. Of course—“_

 _“Of course what?” he asked, dragging his hand up the back of her skirt._

 _“I’m sorry,” she said, tears a steady flow now. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”_

 _“Sorry. You’re sorry all right.” He grabbed his drink, finished it in one swallow. “On the floor, hands and knees.”_

 _His hands—hands that once tucked her in at night—at that moment flipped her skirt up out of the way, tore her panties off, roughly. “Your sister… You know, when she was younger than you we had to chase the boys away. When she was your age, she and Gregg were already engaged.”_

 _Quinn heard the noise of a zipper behind her. She started sobbing, choking in breaths, spitting them bake out._

 _“But not little Quinny,” he said, pulling her thighs apart roughly. “Not you. No, you’re not good enough. You’ll never be good enough. You can’t even get that fool Finn Hudson interested in you. Guess I’ll have to show you how it works myself.” With that, he thrust in hard._

***

And Quinn feels nothing. nothing. at. all.


End file.
